clubpenguinshopsfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:FawfultheGreat
Welcome Hi, welcome to Club Penguin Shops Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Elite HQ page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ben 100022 (Talk) 17:57, 15 August 2010 No Policies As of yet there are no policies. You can help to create some :) -- The Shop Guru Talk to the Guru 18:10, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Idk XD -- The Shop Guru Talk to the Guru 18:20, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Club Penguin Shops Wiki:Awards The Shop Guru Talk to the Guru Dance Agents Studio as it states you only need 4 keys... where did you find your third??? Pokemon or Total drama? -- The Shop Guru Talk to the Guru 18:36, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Shout box Come on the shout box, Fawful! [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] All hands on deck! 11:15, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Shout box See the button at the top that says MORE? Click it and go to Manage Widgets. Scroll the bar over until you see Shout Box. Once done with that click the wrench and add a 0 after the 5. Gary and I are on there. -- The Shop Guru Talk to the Guru 11:26, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Your Order I just saw that you filled out an order. I was busy getting more items. I have been able to fill your order. I don't remember if it was ADMINS-ONLY but that won't matter since you were one of the first 5 to join the wiki :3 The Shop Guru Talk to the Guru Order Here's your order. You also get a 50% Off coupon because you are one of the first 3 people to signup for my shop. EDFan12345 Don't roast them!• • 15:08, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Beta Puff.PNG|Your Order 4875 Your order is complete. You now have 4875 Wiki Buck$. File:SMW2YoshisIsland.jpg|Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island - SNES File:SuperMario64.jpg|Super Mario 64 - Nintendo 64 File:SuperMarioBros.png|Super Mario Bros. - NES File:NintendoEntertainmentSystem.jpg|NES File:SuperNintendoEntertainmentSystem.jpg|SNES File:Nintendo64.jpg|Nintendo 64 --[[User:Dragonian King|'Sonic The Hedgehog']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Sonic's Mall 23:33, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Order 413.png|Your Beta hat LUS.PNG|Your Light Up Shoes Here's your order. EDFan12345 Don't roast them!• • 01:01, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Make an example please. -- The Shop Guru Talk to the Guru 10:01, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Order complete File:BabyMarioItsamemario.jpg|Baby Mario - The It's a-me Mario Collection - Old Version File:PeachItsamemario.gif|Princess Peach - The It's a-me Mario Collection - Old Version Here is your order! Enjoy! You now have 4855 Wiki Buck$. --[[User:Dragonian King|'Sonic The Hedgehog']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Sonic's Mall 13:27, August 20, 2010 (UTC) IRC :D Why not come on? Our link is on the side box thingy -- The Shop Guru Talk to the Guru 19:10, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Order complete Here is your order of Club Penguin:Game Day!. Sorry it's late! --[[User:Dragonian King|'Sonic The Hedgehog']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Sonic's Mall 14:10, August 23, 2010 (UTC) irc please. I am all alone --[[User:Ben 100022|'Wait...']][[User talk:Ben 100022| ' something's itching in ' ]] 20:13, August 27, 2010 (UTC) back --[[User:Ben 100022|'Wait...']][[User talk:Ben 100022| ' something's itching in ' ]] 22:00, August 27, 2010 (UTC) A Goodbye Its from CPMaster as he is on vacation. He says bye to all his friends, ya I am on the irc :) --[[User:Ben 100022|'Wait...']][[User talk:Ben 100022| ' something's itching in ' ]] 13:30, August 28, 2010 (UTC) lol Hi Fawful, I noticed how you said "Err, face is too round" on the It's a-me Mario Collection Princess Peach, if you want a better version then go to the Mario section. It's better lol. :P --[[User:Dragonian King|'Sonic The Hedgehog']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Sonic's Mall 21:11, August 28, 2010 (UTC) New chat! Requires Firefox's Chatzilla! http://irc.clubpenguinwiki.info then go to ##CPSW :D --[[User:Ben 100022|'Wait...']][[User talk:Ben 100022| ' something's itching in ' ]] 02:32, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Order complete Moo ha ha. Your order is complete. --KD Moo ha ha Order complete Here is your order! File:LuigiStickerLM.jpg|Luigi Sticker - Luigi's Mansion File:LuigiStickerM_LPIT.jpg|Luigi Sticker - Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time File:LuigiStickerNSMB.jpg|Luigi Sticker - New Super Mario Bros. File:LuigiStickerNSMBW.png|Luigi Sticker - New Super Mario Bros. Wii File:LuigiStickerSM64DS.jpg|Luigi Sticker - Super Mario 64 DS File:LuigiStickerSMB2.jpg|Luigi Sticker - Super Mario Bros. 2 File:BabyLuigiStickerM_LPIT.jpg|Baby Luigi Sticker - Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time File:BabyLuigiStickerMKW.png|Baby Luigi Sticker - Mario Kart Wii File:Mr._L_Sticker_-_Super_Paper_Mario.jpg|Mr. L Sticker - Super Paper Mario File:NintendoGamecube.jpg|Nintendo Gamecube File:NintendoDS.png|Nintendo DS File:Wii.png|Wii --[[User:Dragonian King|'Sonic The Hedgehog']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Sonic's Mall 13:43, August 30, 2010 (UTC) COPPA Hey Fawful, Ben told Wikia I violated COPPA so bye for 4 years. --[[User:Dragonian King|'Sonic The Hedgehog']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Sonic's Mall 21:02, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Sigh, he's underage to edit wikia. YOU MUST BE THIRTEEN TO EDIT. Its in the wikia rules. --[[User:Ben 100022|'Wait...']][[User talk:Ben 100022| ' something's itching in ' ]] 21:08, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Late RE: Just take the stamp :P (Only because shops r closed) --[[User:Ben 100022|'Wait...']][[User talk:Ben 100022| ' something's itching in ' ]] 18:44, September 6, 2010 (UTC) He's not quitting, I just mean he's losing adminship. --[[User:Ben 100022|'Wait...']][[User talk:Ben 100022| ' something's itching in ' ]] 21:49, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Dungeon Completion For the completion of the dungeon, you get this. Hero's Ultimall 00:31, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Heads up Arrr, we famous pengs be havin unlimited cash, "deduct" the money for Ben from me! --Avast! Ye be droppin' me a line '' OFFICIAL CPSW famous penguin! '' 16:17, September 12, 2010 (UTC) You were gonna order spectras anyways ;) Image Warning You re-uploaded the card images. That was unneeded. Please post the REAL cards to your user page --[[User:Ben 100022|'Wait...']][[User talk:Ben 100022| ' something's itching in ' ]] 23:43, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Hizzi and Puffi --[[User:Ben 100022|'Wait...']][[User talk:Ben 100022| ' something's itching in ' ]] 01:34, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Delay on Order I was creating card 7. Since I know you will want it too: --[[User:Ben 100022|'Wait...']][[User talk:Ben 100022| ' something's itching in ' ]] 01:47, September 13, 2010 (UTC) --[[User:Ben 100022|'Wait...']][[User talk:Ben 100022| ' something's itching in ' ]] 01:58, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Order complete! Sorry for the delay, but your order is complete! Here is your item: Please stop by the GGD Mall again! [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Cody's got a tiny sausage! 11:43, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Mission Completion Here's your award for completing the third mission. By the way, sign up for UHA: Ultimate Hero Agency. Ultimatehero 19:48, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Mission Completion Here's your award. By the way, you must sign up for UHA: Ultimate Hero Agency. Ultimatehero 19:50, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Order complete Here's your cards. File:Popfishcard.PNG|Popfish Card File:Branicaloncard.PNG|Branicalon Card File:Icemancard.PNG|Iceman Card File:Senseitemplate.png|Sensei Card File:Rockhoppercard.PNG|Rockhopper Card File:Garycard.PNG|Gary Card File:Auntarcticcard.PNG|Aunt Arctic Card File:Cadencecard.PNG|Cadence Card File:Thedimensioncard.PNG|The Dimension's Pool of Ghosts Card If you have any questions, problems or concerns regarding your order, please contact Ben "The Magician" 100022. --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Sonic's Mall 21:13, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Mission Completion For completing mission 1, I award you with this award. Ultimatehero 22:05, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Mission Completion For completing mission 2, you get this. Ultimatehero 22:08, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Your (late) order is complete Here's your order of a random pack and a Sensei figurine! The random pack opens up and... drumroll YOU GET HERBERT AND KLUTZY! File:SenseiFigurine.jpg|Sensei Figurine File:HerbertKlutzyFigurine.jpg|Herbert and Klutzy pop out of the package! Have a nice day, [[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Sonic's Mall 15:42, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Mission Completion For completing mission 4, you get this life size London Bridge. Ultimatehero 19:38, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Mission Completion Sorry for it's lateness. For completing mission 5, you get this. Ultimatehero 19:11, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Hello, friend, I am on the following links: http://pokemoncardmaker.org/forum http://gpxplus.net/user/phineasking12 http://tradingcardmaker.net/open --[[User:Ben 100022|'Welcome']][[User talk:Ben 100022| to the wonderful world of ''' ]] [[Magician's Shop| MAGIC!]] 15:51, October 10, 2010 (UTC) If... If... you can round up all the old users we will come back from death --[[User:Ben 100022|'''Welcome]][[User talk:Ben 100022| to the wonderful world of ''' ]] [[Magician's Shop| MAGIC!]] 15:30, October 24, 2010 (UTC) It... It cannot end like this! Yes, I used to play FrontierVille, but then I just stopped out of the blue... but this wiki was supposed to thrive... --[[User:Ben 100022|'''Welcome]][[User talk:Ben 100022| to the wonderful world of ''' ]] [[Magician's Shop| MAGIC!]] 00:16, October 26, 2010 (UTC) ? Celestial, and no, I was just in a lovy mood that day XD... I have a girlfriend now and I want this wiki back. I declare this a campaign! Whoever gets this wiki back up becomes B-CRAT! --[[User:Ben 100022|'''Welcome]][[User talk:Ben 100022| to the wonderful world of ''' ]] [[Magician's Shop| MAGIC!]] 20:20, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Okay, round up all the old members from the CPW (Aka: DK, Zack, etc... not Russian/Unknown/Salteroi) --[[User:Ben 100022|'''Welcome]][[User talk:Ben 100022| to the wonderful world of ''' ]] [[Magician's Shop| MAGIC!]] 20:29, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Hai COME ON THE SHOUT BOX IM LONLEY AND BEN'S NOT SAYING ANYTHING! Sorry for caps ;) [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'''Gary the Gaget Dude]] Cody's got a tiny sausage! 00:14, October 27, 2010 (UTC) IRC If you switch to Monobook, you can find the IRC Channel under community. I saw your message on GGD's talk so I answered it for you. --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] 01:28, October 28, 2010 (UTC) RE: Dude, our new channel is #wikia-clubpenguinshops. [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Cody's got a tiny sausage! 00:47, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Did you use the link in the side bar? ((IF you can't see it set ur skin to Monaco)) --[[User:Ben 100022|'Welcome']][[User talk:Ben 100022| to the wonderful world of ''' ]] [[Magician's Shop| MAGIC!]] 15:26, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Try: just going to http://webchat.freenode.net and manually putting in #wikia-clubpenguinshops ? --[[User:Ben 100022|'''Welcome]][[User talk:Ben 100022| to the wonderful world of ''' ]] [[Magician's Shop| MAGIC!]] 21:30, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Order complete Here is your order... WRAPPED IN FURINESS! :P Enjoy! :) --[[User:Dragonian King|'''Dragonian King]] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] 14:34, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Special gift Hello, for attending the CPSW's first Halloween party, you get this awesome item not available anywhere else! --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] 14:41, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Hobble on over to the IRC. --[[User:Ben 100022|'Welcome']][[User talk:Ben 100022| to the wonderful world of ''' ]] [[Magician's Shop| MAGIC!]] 21:14, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks!!! Hey Fawful! Thanks for coming back! (Sorry I didn't reply to you earlier) And if you want... I suppose you could be an admin... --[[User:Dragonian King|'''Dragonian King]] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] 15:51, December 3, 2010 (UTC) CPSW ROLE CALL Calling all FawfultheGreats! Calling all FawfultheGreats! C'mon Fury, where are you? We need you here at the CPSW... --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] 14:40, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Dimentio calling Fawful... Dimentio calling Fawful... Ah, hello brother. It is I, Dimentio! Master of dimensions and pleaser of crowds! I must ask of you... Could you return to our dear old CPSW? --I am Dimentio! Master of dimensions and pleaser of crowds! OK... Now come back... Or you shall be made the invention of SLICED BREAD! Well? GO! Oh, fine. I give up. --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] 22:54, December 15, 2010 (UTC) No worries Don't worry Fawful. Also, we have a new site: www.shops.clubpenguinwiki.info - I can grant you admin there (you used to be one) if you'd like. --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Blog 00:07, March 26, 2011 (UTC)